Broken Rules
by ravenedarkly
Summary: Ludwig Bielshmidt, a Sargent for the German army, finds himself stationed in a small Italian town. Nurse Feliciano Vargas, ends up taking care of Ludwig when he's hurt in a freak accident. But, when Feli gets taken away, Ludwig must choose between betraying the country he's sacrificed so much for, or saving the nurse he's fallen in love with.
1. Chapter 1: Past Journey's

It had been a long time, Ludwig thought, looking at the town before him. He had not been in the country of Italy for a long while, for the Sargent, who had been highly respected, had moved onto better targets. He had travelled all over Europe, and even into the icy tundra of Russia. He had seen London in the fall time, its streets covered lined with red, yellow, and orange leaved trees. He had been there for a special operations mission. He had seen Poland in the spring, its many flowers abloom as the country of Germany invaded and took over. But no place had attracted him more than the country of Italy. It had lush, rolling hills of green in the summer, with flowers and fruited trees in the meadows as well as in the farmland that surrounded the outskirts of the towns. In the wintertime, it had crisp white snow lining the ground, and the air smelled warmly of the sweet breads that the townspeople baked around that time of year. The townspeople themselves were friendly, which was much relief to Ludwig. He was already under a lot of stress from the occupations he had participated so heartily in. not once did he have to use force, with the exception of the occasional drunk. There had been rumors from surrounding allies that there was an Italian resistance starting up. That was why he had been stationed there. But those rumors quickly died down as the bombings of the villages had started. Ludwig's brother had helped in most of them, for he was a commander for the air forces. His name was gilbert, and he was very skilled in his work. However, he had gone home to the small village in which Ludwig had grown up in, half raised by his grandfather, and half raised by Gilbert. The base he had been staying on, only a few miles away from where Ludwig was, had suffered multiple attacks from the rebellion. His older brother had been caught in the explosion of a grenade, and had been discharge due to the fact that half his body was covered in burns. For a moment Ludwig stood, remembering old memories he had of his beloved brother. He remembered going to the market in the daytime, riding atop his large shoulders. Gilbert had always taken his younger sibling to taste the savory cheeses the stands sold, or the sweet German pastries he adored so much. He remembered seeing the puppet makers, who came to the market every Wednesday. The two would stay to watch as the man made the little wooden boy dance around, pulling on the strings that were attached to a wooden board. It fascinated little Ludwig, although, nothing amused him more than Captain Helmen's dogs. Every Saturday, he would bring in four big black labs, which were used to search for missing soldiers. They were always playful, and the Captain let Ludwig pet their soft, shiny fur. Ludwig would sit with the other little boys, listening to the stories of glory in the war. He knew from that day that he wanted to fight in the German army. He had gone into the war at the early age of 17. He was already bigger than his brother, who was toned, yet not as built as Ludwig was. Gilbert was an albino; he had short, white hair and pale white skin with blood red eyes. Ludwig, however, was the depiction of the Aryan race. He was large and muscular, with shiny blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He had never complained of where he was stationed, for it was a nice town to be in. He took everything seriously, unlike his team, which flirted with all of the girls and drank. It bothered Ludwig, but, most of the time, he went about his business, never questioning and always following the rules given to him by his commander.

Then again, rules are meant to be broken.


	2. Chapter 2: The Whistling at Dawn

Ludwig had heard the whistle of the bombs throughout the night. He often wondered who was dropping them. It could've been his friend, Lieutenant Squire, or one of the soldiers on his team. As he looked outside, the Sargent saw a blazing inferno falling through the air. The areal dogfight that was going on had ended with an almost certain loss of life, which happened far too often these days. Throughout the night he fell in and out of sleep, lying on his cot. His feet hung over the edge, and it was lumpy. But, the base he was stationed at had heat, and clean showers. There has been talk of bases up North without heat, and even farther up, it's said to be so cold men had to sleep in their parkas. But those were just rumors, nothing more than a tale made up to scare you from being moved from your base. He had awoken to the sound of the drill instructors, screaming at the soldiers to wake up. Grumbling and standing up, Ludwig got dressed in his uniform and gently clasped the metal cross around his neck. He always wore that cross, it was his lucky charm. He didn't smile; after all, he was awake at six thirty in the morning. The sun was breaking over the white, snow covered hills in the distance, the sky turning different shades of orange, red, yellow, purple-blue, and pink. He even picked up on a hint of green where the purple-blue and yellow met. Admiring the vibrant colors, he stared in awe at the sky, with a sudden wave of pity and compassion for the dawn falling over him. She had always shown her beautiful face to the world, and the wars in which everyone fought in, had blemished it with smoke and fire. And yet, she still relieves her good friend night, and shows her beautiful face, despite the pain that the humans put her through. It saddened Ludwig to know that this war, in which he was so willing to get into, was pointless. All because one man did not like another, millions are dying. He often wondered why he was fighting In the first place. But he always reminded himself that he did it for his country, the country of Germany. That's the only reason he would ever fight in a war anyways. He had changed into his blue-grey uniforms, the swastika displayed clearly upon his left arm. There were a few metals born upon his left breast side, underneath his name. He smoothed his hair back with a comb, nodding in contentment at the piece that finally stayed down. His hat, which was hung on a hook on the wall, took its place on the top of his head. Its bill was pulled down a bit so it covered his eyes to people who were looking at him from the front side. Ludwig was an intimidating man; he accepted that with open arms. Storm clouds were forming on the horizon as he glanced outside again to catch a glimpse of the last glorious colors that were in the sky. There was going to be a blizzard, he thought to himself, walking outside. His breath came out in icy puffs as he walked along the grounds of the base, looking around at the soldiers who were jogging or talking with each other. It was a typical morning; everyone had already rushed to the mess hall to get their breakfast. Ludwig wasn't hungry that day, for he had a large dinner the night before when he went drinking with the Chief and Corporal. They were practically his bosses, so he tried to get on their side. The higher up on the ladder he was, the closer he got to manning an army, and the closer he was to glory. The drill instructor nodded to him as he passed and called out to him.

"It's going to get pretty nasty out there, Sargent. Be cautious."

"Yes, sir."

The Sargent continued to walk, not really caring much for the brief warming from the instructor. Some of the locals were being stopped by the soldiers in his team as Ludwig walked past it was all routine, done so much to the point that no one was afraid of them anymore. Even the children were not afraid the armies that passed through. But today, something was different. Ludwig felt an overwhelming feeling of fear bubble up in his stomach, as if something horrible was about to happen. He could see that the townspeople were finicky, for most of them looked as if they had seen a ghost. An eerie silence fell over the street. Suddenly, from down the road, a loud, ear piercing shriek broke the silence. A woman, who he had seen before, was staggering down the street. Her cries made everyone shake with fear. The Sargent, who was struck with fear, ran to her. She grew more frantic as he approached.

"Ma'am, what's the-"

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Madame, I'm not going to injure you."

She started to scream in Italian. Blood was on her hands. A few other women rushed over and held her up by her arms, taking her into the nearest house. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was his job to find out what had scared her, and frankly, he was worried about what it was. There had been no accounts at all of a resistance here. Could there have been a group that he did not know about? There could be a threat, or worse, an American. They wanted to kill any and all Germans they could get their freedom streaked hands on. He walked slowly towards the desolate alleyway that was behind the market. Automatically, his senses kicked into overdrive. He was the only one back there. And yet, in his jumpy state, he stayed calm. Much of the alley was run down and shabby. It was small, about two men wide, and just enough so a motorbike could fit through. He had owned a motorbike back in Germany; gilbert took him for his 21st birthday to get one. The backs of the market stands lined the pathway, their wooden backs facing him. Adjacent to that were a few abandoned buildings, made of wood and brick. The market stands were tall, only because they stayed in one place. Most of the townspeople made their money by selling produce, livestock, and baked goods there. As Ludwig walked, his mind clouded up with these thoughts. And as soon as his guard went down, it happened.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nurse

The explosion could be heard for miles, its loud, thundering crash pierced the morning air. It was all a blur for Ludwig. He could not process that one of the large, wooden buildings was falling on top of him. Nor did he remember the fire that had started above his body. All he could remember was the nurse pulling him out of the rubble. The man's eyes were wide, and golden-hazel in color. He had wispy, brown hair, in which hung in his face. A curl stuck off to the side of his head. He must've been an Italian. But, from Ludwig's point of view, he looked like an angel. The sun, which had burst through the clouds of smoke and ash, shined down and created a silhouette on the male nurse that was leaning over him. If he had to describe him in one word, beautiful would be it.

"Don't worry, sir, we're going to help you!"

The nurse's voice brought the Sargent back from his dazed state. And with that came the flood of extreme pain. His head ached, his muscles tightened, and his skin was blistering and felt as if he was on hot coals. The other nurses lifted him onto the stretcher, and he took note that they were all females. Slowly, his eyes began to shut as he started to slip away. The nurse took hold of his hand.

"Come on, sir, hold on for me!"

"I…I can't…" his voice was weak.

"Oh yes you can! You're going to make it! Just keep listening to my voice!" the nurse cried as he squeezed his hand, speaking reassuringly to him. He was very woman like for a male. This did not concern Ludwig as much as it would have the others. He knew deep down that everyone handled and conducted themselves differently. Ludwig began to count in his head. "One… two…" he was a little boy in the arms of his grandfather.

"Three… four…" he was running through the fields with his older brother.

"Five… six…" he was in grade school.

"Seven… eight…" he left high school to go into the army.

"Nine… ten…" he slipped into oblivion.

_Ludwig smiled as he walked through the sunny green field, back in his home town. The air smelled of flowers. Someone was standing at the edge of the field, calling his name. "Ludwig! Come here, Ludwig! Come see the flowers!" it sounded like the nurse. He began to run to him. Some horses grazed in a nearby field as he ran. _

_"Come on, Ludwig! Hurry!" he called again as Ludwig got closer. Finally, he reached him and threw his arms around him. They laughed and tumbled to the ground, rolling to the field of daisies below them. Their lips were about to collide when a voice screamed his name. "MISTER BIELSHMIDT!" _

Ludwig awoke with a gasp. What time was it? Where was he? He could feel something soft below him. It was a bed, the sheets felt like soft furs. He was propped up against some pillows. The room he was in seemed different than a hospital as he studied his surroundings. There were no white walls; instead, a soft brown color was painted on them. There were some small photographs in picture frames, as well as some paintings of different scenes. One painting in particular fascinated him. It was of a plate of spaghetti.

"Oh, I see you're awake!" a loud voice caused him to jump. The nurse rushed into the room. "I'm so sorry for startling you. You've been out for quite a while…" he explained. I could see that he was in a blue uniform, a preppy little smile spread across his face. He seemed to have an aura of happiness that calmed Ludwig.

"What do you mean; I've been out for a while? Have I been in a coma?! What year is it?!" he grabbed onto him and shook him.

"Ludw- I mean, mister Bielschmidt, please! You've only been out for a few days… your body was healing." He explained, gently pushing Ludwig back. "The burns were not as bad as we thought. I brought you here because they were going to place you in a base up North… those ones are too dangerous for a healing person like you. You need plenty of rest and nourishment. I'll take care of you, here."

"Oh… But aren't you Italian?"

"Well, I'm certainly not Indian!" he said with a smile. Ludwig picked up on his lighthearted nature and chuckled along with him.

"Yes, in Italian, does it matter?"

"Well… I'm German… you guys are supposed to be our enemies."

"For heaven's sakes, why would I hate anyone for their race? Deep down, we're all the same anyways. Weather we be Christian, Jewish, Italian, German, American, or anything at all. We're all equal. I don't see why people would think otherwise…" a flicker of pain crossed over his eyes. But his smile grew wider.

"A-Anyways, about your condition. Your body was only burned on the upper areas, which means that your recovery will be fast. But until then, I want you to stay in bed. Okay?"

Ludwig opened his mouth to protest, but the man cut him off. "My name is Feliciano, by the way. Feliciano Vargas." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

Hesitantly he shook the small hand that was before him. "I'm Sargent Ludwig Bielschmidt." He smiled at him. They both sat for a moment, holding the handshake there. It was only for mere seconds, but to Ludwig, it felt like hours. His hand was small; he could feel the curves of his fingers as they ran gently across his hand. It was simple, and no one would ever think much of it. But this handshake, done by so many, would change both the nurse and the Sargent's life forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

The next day Ludwig awoke to the sound of Feliciano's snores. He looked down at the man who was sprawled out on the bed before him, his face pressed into the pillow that was underneath his head. Wisps of soft brown hair fell into his eyes and stuck to the little bit of drool that was coming out of his mouth. Ludwig chuckled at the sight of the nurse this way, for it was more entertaining than watching him get embarrassed.

"Feliciano, wake up. It's a nice day outside." He shook him gently.

"Five more minutes…" the nurse groaned as he rolled over. Feliciano was definitely not a morning person; Ludwig had learned that one the hard way. He remembered the day that he asked Feli to mail a letter for him so that Gil could know that he was alright. It was a simple request, not very much to ask of him. He agreed, of course, yet he was the slightest bit annoyed as he did so. Five minutes later, he was in the kitchen, screaming at no one in particular about how lazy the crippled were. Ludwig chuckled again. This nurse was his friend, he cared about him. It was a strange realization, to think that he could ever feel that way towards anyone but family. He found it weird saying it, but he'd never been able to befriend anyone who wasn't serious, or out of a business relationship. But with Feliciano, it was different.

"Come on, Feli! I'll take you to the market so you can pick up some tomatoes."

"No…" he groaned.

"I'll buy you pasta."

The man sprang out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, starting to smooth his hair down. Ludwig laughed again and went into the hall, to the bathroom that was off the room he was staying in. The house, or as the Sargent called it, the mansion, was decorated with the finest statues and paintings he had ever seen. The walls were painted with reds and browns, and had different paintings hanging upon them. Most were of the Italian countryside, showing rows of fruited trees and grazing animals. Others were of different bottles of wine, bread, and cheeses, which were common during the time. One painting in particular, though, fascinated Ludwig. It was the silhouette of two people, holding each other in front of a beautiful marble building. At first, it looked as if it was a man and woman. But as he studied it closer, he realized that it was indeed a man with a man. This confused Ludwig, for he had never seen anyone hang something like that in their house. The painting was beautiful none the less; the building was painted with a wonderful shade of ivory, which contrasted well against the dark black night sky. Bright stars speckled its face. He wondered if Feliciano had painted it. The house had good taste, and that also included the bathroom. The floors were marble, along with the bathtub, and the sink. The towel racks and the hardware were golden, and the mirror was framed with brass leaves. Ludwig was shocked when he saw the overly adorned bathroom for the first time. But as time went on, he got more and more used to it. He stood in front of the mirror and smoothed his hair back, washing his face and putting on his uniform. It had been a long time since he had worn that jacket, for he hated the red patch upon the side. A small sigh escaped him as he walked to Feliciano.

"Are you ready, slowpoke? Come on! It's always fun at the market, especially around Christmas time. My old neighbors sell their delicious cookies. And a few of the farmers in town sell big evergreen trees for us to decorate, along with some wreathes that their wives prepare. Isn't that nice? I always thought it was lovely that they bond over Christmas time. It's so romantic! All of those sparkling lights, and the beautiful snow!" The nurse exclaimed. His eyes sparkled as they walked down the road, the snow crunching underneath their boots. As they got to the market, the smells of gingerbread and pine filled the air. It was a lovely smell that caused both men to grow a sweet smile across their face. Everyone was smiling, including the troops. This was Ludwig's first day back in town. The troops straightened up as soon as they saw him, most saluting and offering their worry for him. It was a sweet gesture, to see them actually care for someone other than themselves. Feliciano led him around, introducing him to the different townspeople, listening to the happy music that the carolers were singing. Ludwig bought him some pasta, as he had promised. After all, a good man always keeps his promises. They had gotten a large tree from one of the farmers and had gotten someone to drive it home for them.

"Oh Ludwig, that was the most fun I've had in ages." Feliciano said, smiling with joy. Ludwig smiled, for that was the most fun he's had since he joined the army as well. It was a good day, no one could complain. When they got home, it was almost seven in the evening. Music was playing from the radio station as they decorated the tree together, laughing and smiling at some jokes. The night, in a word, was pleasant. Although, there was a terrible feeling that overwhelmed Ludwig, a feeling even worse than the one he had before he got burned. He couldn't quite shake the feeling, yet, he did not speak up.

"Ludwig?" Feli called, walking over to him.

"Ja, Feliciano?" the Sargent stood, looking down at him.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you…" he breathed, shutting his eyes. Ludwig stood there for a moment, shocked. Slowly, he put his arms around the man in tight embrace.

"It's no problem, Feliciano…" He murmured. They pulled back from the embrace, blushing sheepishly as they did so. Ludwig loved seeing him like that; it reminded him of better times. As the clock struck eleven, they both headed off to bed.

"Good night, Ludwig." Feli said as he got on his tiptoes and kissed Ludwig on the cheek. The scent of pasta wafted past the Sergeants nose as he went into his room.

"Good night, Feliciano."


	5. Chapter 5: The Market

The next day Ludwig awoke to the sound of Feliciano's snores. He looked down at the man who was sprawled out on the bed before him, his face pressed into the pillow that was underneath his head. Wisps of soft brown hair fell into his eyes and stuck to the little bit of drool that was coming out of his mouth. Ludwig chuckled at the sight of the nurse this way, for it was more entertaining than watching him get embarrassed.

"Feliciano, wake up. It's a nice day outside." He shook him gently.

"Five more minutes…" the nurse groaned as he rolled over. Feliciano was definitely not a morning person; Ludwig had learned that one the hard way. He remembered the day that he asked Feli to mail a letter for him so that Gil could know that he was alright. It was a simple request, not very much to ask of him. He agreed, of course, yet he was the slightest bit annoyed as he did so. Five minutes later, he was in the kitchen, screaming at no one in particular about how lazy the crippled were. Ludwig chuckled again. This nurse was his friend, he cared about him. It was a strange realization, to think that he could ever feel that way towards anyone but family. He found it weird saying it, but he'd never been able to befriend anyone who wasn't serious, or out of a business relationship. But with Feliciano, it was different.

"Come on, Feli! I'll take you to the market so you can pick up some tomatoes."

"No…" he groaned.

"I'll buy you pasta."

The man sprang out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, starting to smooth his hair down. Ludwig laughed again and went into the hall, to the bathroom that was off the room he was staying in. The house, or as the Sargent called it, the mansion, was decorated with the finest statues and paintings he had ever seen. The walls were painted with reds and browns, and had different paintings hanging upon them. Most were of the Italian countryside, showing rows of fruited trees and grazing animals. Others were of different bottles of wine, bread, and cheeses, which were common during the time. One painting in particular, though, fascinated Ludwig. It was the silhouette of two people, holding each other in front of a beautiful marble building. At first, it looked as if it was a man and woman. But as he studied it closer, he realized that it was indeed a man with a man. This confused Ludwig, for he had never seen anyone hang something like that in their house. The painting was beautiful none the less; the building was painted with a wonderful shade of ivory, which contrasted well against the dark black night sky. Bright stars speckled its face. He wondered if Feliciano had painted it. The house had good taste, and that also included the bathroom. The floors were marble, along with the bathtub, and the sink. The towel racks and the hardware were golden, and the mirror was framed with brass leaves. Ludwig was shocked when he saw the overly adorned bathroom for the first time. But as time went on, he got more and more used to it. He stood in front of the mirror and smoothed his hair back, washing his face and putting on his uniform. It had been a long time since he had worn that jacket, for he hated the red patch upon the side. A small sigh escaped him as he walked to Feliciano.

"Are you ready, slowpoke? Come on! It's always fun at the market, especially around Christmas time. My old neighbors sell their delicious cookies. And a few of the farmers in town sell big evergreen trees for us to decorate, along with some wreathes that their wives prepare. Isn't that nice? I always thought it was lovely that they bond over Christmas time. It's so romantic! All of those sparkling lights, and the beautiful snow!" The nurse exclaimed. His eyes sparkled as they walked down the road, the snow crunching underneath their boots. As they got to the market, the smells of gingerbread and pine filled the air. It was a lovely smell that caused both men to grow a sweet smile across their face. Everyone was smiling, including the troops. This was Ludwig's first day back in town. The troops straightened up as soon as they saw him, most saluting and offering their worry for him. It was a sweet gesture, to see them actually care for someone other than themselves. Feliciano led him around, introducing him to the different townspeople, listening to the happy music that the carolers were singing. Ludwig bought him some pasta, as he had promised. After all, a good man always keeps his promises. They had gotten a large tree from one of the farmers and had gotten someone to drive it home for them.

"Oh Ludwig, that was the most fun I've had in ages." Feliciano said, smiling with joy. Ludwig smiled, for that was the most fun he's had since he joined the army as well. It was a good day, no one could complain. When they got home, it was almost seven in the evening. Music was playing from the radio station as they decorated the tree together, laughing and smiling at some jokes. The night, in a word, was pleasant. Although, there was a terrible feeling that overwhelmed Ludwig, a feeling even worse than the one he had before he got burned. He couldn't quite shake the feeling, yet, he did not speak up.

"Ludwig?" Feli called, walking over to him.

"Ja, Feliciano?" the Sargent stood, looking down at him.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you…" he breathed, shutting his eyes. Ludwig stood there for a moment, shocked. Slowly, he put his arms around the man in tight embrace.

"It's no problem, Feliciano…" He murmured. They pulled back from the embrace, blushing sheepishly as they did so. Ludwig loved seeing him like that; it reminded him of better times. As the clock struck eleven, they both headed off to bed.

"Good night, Ludwig." Feli said as he got on his tiptoes and kissed Ludwig on the cheek. The scent of pasta wafted past the Sergeants nose as he went into his room.

"Good night, Feliciano."


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

The sounds of synchronized footsteps echoed through the morning air, cutting into its serenity. The pounding at the door tossed Feliciano and Ludwig out of their heavy slumber, and into a state of full panic.

"Open this door!" a thick, German accent yelled to them. Harsh words had flooded from his mouth in a steady flow from his mouth. Feliciano understood most of it, because he spoke a good amount of the language. He had spent a few years abroad in Germany, right before the war started. That's why he was a nurse, for he had gotten recruited to do so. But some of the words he did not know, for they come from the deepest roots of the language. "I said, open this door before I beat it down!"

"Ludwig, what's happening?!" Feli cried, running to his side.

"I don't-" he was cut off by the sound of the door crashing to the ground.

"Get Vargas, and take the Sergeant, too!" he barked, grabbing Feliciano by his arms and dragging him outside. But the strong nurse would not go down without a fight. He kicked and punched, yelling in anger and trying to break free from their grip. Ludwig recognized the man who was holding him. It was the corporal, the man in which he had gone drinking with that Saturday night two weeks ago. And that man was now beating the nurse who had taken care of him with the butt of a rifle. Ludwig couldn't do anything, he knew that. If he did, he would've been sent to a camp, or worse, killed on the spot. The corporal placed handcuffs on Feli's arms and pushed him to the soldiers that were near the large truck. Ludwig could hear his cries of angst, cries for help. He wanted so desperately to go after him, to rip him from their grasps and carry him away. He wanted to take him to the dawn, to show him its magnificent colors. It was safe there. But reality struck him harshly. Their eggshell world had cracked; it had split in two, all because of a war. All because of one man. And as Feliciano got driven away, Ludwig realized that he had been crying. Hot tears poured down his face, dripping onto his uniform and ever staining the memories he had of those wonderful two weeks with the nurse. The corporal shouted out orders, but they were slurred in Ludwig's ears. His knees shook, his head throbbed, and he felt as if he was going to pass out. Then, with a horrible gagging noise, he fell to his knees and threw up onto the floor. He held himself up by his hands, groaning as he continued to get sick to the point of dry heaving. Some of the soldiers knelt beside him and pulled him to his feet. All Ludwig could pick up on was the voices of the medics as they put him into the back of the medical truck.

"All I know is that the nurse had taken him without anyone knowing. Most of the troops saw him yesterday at the market with him, but they weren't sure if he was being held hostage or not. All I know is that they're sending him to Bolzano Transit Camp for war crimes. From there, I assume they'll send him to either Bergen-Belsen or Auschwitz." One of them said.

"Why there? He's not Jewish." Another asked.

"Well, he did kidnap one of the Sergeants, and they think he's suitable for heavy work."

Ludwig knew that was a lie. He knew how terrible those camps were. Someone must've told them Ludwig was kidnapped. But who would've done that? He slowly shut his eyes. He had to find a way to break him out. But all of the stress was too much for him. His stomach ached as a warm burning sensation bubbled up in his throat and escaped through his mouth. Dizziness kicked in and he fell unconscious, just as he hit the pavement of cruel reality once more.

Feliciano was going to die.

And there was only one thing he could do to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7: Help from Family

How did it get to this point? Ludwig wondered as he walked into his old home in the German countryside. But he knew fully well how he had gotten to this. Ever since Feli was taken away, he hadn't been the same. Something was missing from him. He had left Italy a few weeks after Christmas. He did not have permission to do so, but it had been easy to run away from that camp. It was an early January morning, the air so cold that it could've frozen a river solid. It was only four in the morning when he left, yet it was as dark as it would've been at midnight. A car had been waiting for him near Feliciano's house. It took him about two days to drive back to Germany, but it was worth it. Now, as he entered the small cobblestone home he once knew, a whole new flood of memories crashed over him. A figure was sitting at the table. He was familiar, this man with the white hair and red eyes. A woman was next to him, running her hands through her long, brown hair.

"Bruder…" he murmured, covering his mouth with one hand. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but he wasn't disappointed.

The man looked up at him. "Ludwig…" he got up and walked to him. Ludwig could see that his hands were shaking. "You came back…" he slowly wrapped his arms around him. The Sargent had tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged back, burying his face in his older brother's shoulder. His familiar smell comforted Ludwig, and his warmth made him feel safe again. It reminded him of when he was little. No matter how much older Ludwig got, he would still cry to Gilbert.

"Bruder, they took Feliciano away…" his voice cracked. Gilbert's grip tightened on him. "They took him away and I really miss him, bruder… every day I wake up and think of him… I have dreams where he's in my arms again, but when I wake up, he's not there… I never had a chance to tell him how I feel about him and its tearing me apart because I never did anything to stop it…" hot tears poured down his face. Gilbert sighed.

"I know, they're terrible people… but are you really willing to risk your life for a man that you're not even sure feels the same way about you as you do to him?" he asked, looking at him. Ludwig only nodded. "Fine… know someone who would be willing to help you. But it'll take a while… and I'm not guaranteeing that you'll be successful with the mission, anyways." He looked at him. "But if it's that important to you… then I'll help." A small smile crossed both of their faces.

"Danke, bruder. It means a lot that you'll help me with such a task…"

Eli, Gil's girlfriend, was leaning in the doorway. She was a strong woman, about twenty-four, with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. A knee length green dress frilled out at her hips, but stayed tight to her waist and large chest. An apron hung on her neck, tied around her hips.

"It's nice to see you again, Ludwig. Would you like to come in for dinner?" she said, smiling gently at him. He nodded and followed Gilbert into the small kitchen, sitting at the table. Wonderful smells of bread and sausage filled the air. A smile crossed his face. It had been a while since he'd had that, and he was looking forward to it. She sat down next to Gil and set a plate down in front of him. All three of them ate greedily. It wasn't always that they got together for a whole family dinner. There was no discussion of war tactics, or of how they were going to get Feli out. Instead, they spoke of happy things. Laughter didn't cease, the happiness emanating through the air. And for once, everything was happy. But it was lost when Gilbert said something that reminded Ludwig of Feli. After everything was cleaned up, they sat in the living room.

"So, Bruder… how exactly are we going to break Feliciano out of this place?" he asked.

"Well… We know, from what you told us, that they're talking him to Bolzano. If we can catch him before they transport him to Bergen-Belsen or Auschwitz, I think we'll be able to save him. But you know how closely guarded those camps are. It's going to be hard… But I have a plan. If you tell them that you're there to pick Feliciano up to take to court, they have to let you take him. Most of the men who work there are underneath your ranking, anyways, so they'll have to obey."

He stared at him for a moment. "Gil, that's a crazy idea… but it's so crazy that it just might work." A smile spread across both of their faces.

"Then it's a plan."


	8. Chapter 8: United

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ludwig murmured.

"Shut up and stop being such a little bitch!" the little Italian snapped.

"Hey! Don't yell at my bruder!" Gilbert screamed back.

"How about you all just shut up before I make you?!" Eli commanded. The car went silent. A lot had happened in the past two days. Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's brother, had gotten the note Ludwig left at the house and driven up here. He was fuming mad when he found out that his brother was taken to Bolzano. He was even angrier when Ludwig explained that it was because he was taking care of him. But he had chosen to come with them, because he was worried so much about him. They didn't have much in common, him and Lovino, but there was one thing that they did have, and that was their love for Feliciano. The plan was for Ludwig to walk in to the office and say that he was there to take a certain deportee to his court hearing. That deportee just happened to be Feliciano Vargas. Gilbert, Lovino, and Eli were to wait in the car for him. As they pulled up to the large gates, a sinking feeling formed in Ludwig's stomach. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. His hands shook as he walked up to the soldiers who stood in front of the gate. Everyone in the car was on edge as they watched him, trying not to look suspicious. He was so nervous that he could barely utter out the words to them of why he was there. Sweat was forming on his palms, which were clasped tightly together. To his surprise, they led him inside without any hesitation. The officer at the front desk looked up at him.

"May I ask why you're here, sir?" he raised an eyebrow as he said so.

"I'm here to pick up a deportee for his court case. His name is Feliciano Vargas." Ludwig said strongly.

"Let me check the papers…" he got up and walked into a back room. He looked out the window at the people in the camp. Broken faces stared blankly at the ground before them. Shaking bodies, starved to the bone, with clothes hanging limply and in rags against them. Children, holding their parents hands, stumbled and fell as they walked along the snow covered grounds. Mothers cried agonized tears as they watched their husbands get onto trains without them, never to see them again. A lump formed in his throat. No matter how loyal he was to his home country, he would never agree to this. Then, a familiar face came into view. It was Feliciano. His face was smeared with blood and dirt, and a large gash stood out on his head. He didn't seem as if he knew where he was. He was stumbling, coughing into his arm. Then, a few soldiers walked up to the group he was in. and never before has Ludwig saw that much fear in a person's eyes. They grabbed him by his arms and dragged him inside. Feli thrashed about as he began to weep, begging them not to hit him again. As he entered the room, a spark of hope lit up in his eyes.

"This man is here to take you to your hearing." They shoved him towards Ludwig. He fell limply into his hands. As much as he hated it, he knew that he had to act as if he hated the man whom he had given his heart to.

"Stand up!" his voice was harsh, unrecognized. Feli's face fell for a moment. He tried to stand up straight. The soldiers who had brought him out gave him a kick in the shins.

"You heard him!"

Feli's eyes filled with tears. Ludwig nodded to the men and dragged him out to the car, shoving him into it and getting in next to them. He couldn't believe how easy that had been, and yet, he felt that it still wasn't over yet. But he refused to think about that. Right now, he had to focus on Feliciano. Instead of a happy, excited homecoming, everyone in the car was silent. Eli and Gil had gentle smiles across their faces. Lovino had kept his excitement under wraps so Ludwig could help Feli. as soon as the camp was out of sight, Ludwig lifted Feli into his lap and held him. he could feel his backbones poking through his shirt. Hot tears began to leak from Feliciano's eyes.

"Ludwig…" he gripped his shirt and wept into his chest. Ludwig held him, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the nurse's body. He whispered in his ear about how sorry he was for hurting him, about how bad he felt for it, and finally, how thankful he was for him to be in his arms again. But they never said those three words to each other. They didn't need to. Both of them could feel it, the love that bonded them together. He had only known him for two weeks, and yet, they were more in love than people who knew each other for ages. And these lovers, who connected from the beginning, had finally been returned to each other. And their hearts had finally been united as one, swirling together, causing one feeling to bubble up from the inside. A feeling of hope. And this feeling of hope was the only thing that kept Feli alive in his month of hell, as well as kept Ludwig searching for him. Hope had kept Lovino together as he travelled back to Italy with Antonio. Faith had kept Gilbert alive. And in this faith, so connected to love, these star crossed lovers found themselves intertwined once again. All because one man broke the rules.


	9. Chapter 9: Strength in the Fire

Feli's healing process had taken a long time. He had been malnourished, sick, weak, and beaten. But Eli had taken care of him. Within two months of being home, he was almost back to his old self. Great changes had taken place in the few years that Ludwig spent hiding from his old career. Gilbert, Eli, Feliciano, and Ludwig had been living in the old barn that was deep in the hills of Italy. They hadn't come out of that barn in fears that they would've gotten taken back into a camp. Antonio and Lovino were the ones who had brought them supplies, as well as news. When they went into the barn, it was January 12th, 1944. When they got out, it was April 29th, 1945, when the Nazi regime had surrendered to Italian forces. The Nazi's had fallen to the worlds powers, and Germany had lost the war. And, much to his surprise, Ludwig was not upset with the outcome. He had seen what was going on, and, unlike his comrades, had not agreed with any of it. So as soon as the war had ended, he took his red patch of death off his jacket, and burned it. And as he watched the red threads snap and burn, the white turn to smoke in the wind, and the black turn to ash, he found strength.


	10. Chapter 10: Time After Time

Snow fell softly outside the mansion. A tree glittered in the window, the twinkling lights reflecting off of the ornaments that hung on it. Presents, all wrapped up in red and green, and were placed underneath it. The room smelled of evergreens and gingerbread. The radio speaker's voice filled the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Christopher, broadcasting from Sicily here on December 24th, 1952, and we're wishing you a very happy holiday here from studio number eight. Let's take a break from all the Christmas music and pull a sweetheart close, here's the song "Time After Time", performed by Margaret Whiting."

Ludwig looked over from the chair he was sitting on at the little Italian that was watching the snow fall. His hair was a shiny golden brown, his curl sticking out. He had on a beige colored sweater, and a pair of slacks. He stood and walked over to him, his red tie shifting against the white button up shirt he was wearing.

"Feliciano…" he placed his hand gently upon his shoulder. Feli turned and looked at him, a sweet smile spreading across his beautiful lips.

"Dance with me, Ludwig." He stood and wrapped his arms gently around his neck. The lights on the tree shined off the floor and sparkled in his hazel eyes that stared up into the crystal blue ones of Ludwig's. He wrapped his arms around Feli's waist and swayed with him, listening to the music. Feli gently laid his head against his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ludwig kissed him gently upon the head and smiled. He finally had him in his arms, the love of his life. He was lucky to have him, no one could deny that. They looked at each other again as the radio blared out the soft tune. And then, in a soft, loving gesture, their lips connected in a kiss. Blush spread across both men's faces, as Feli let out a giggle and laid his head back against his chest.

_ "I only know what I know, the passing years will show. You've kept my love so young, so new. And time after time, You'll hear me say that I'm so lucky to be loving you…" _

And, as the last lines of the song drew closed, the two lovers finally said it.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano…"

"Ti amo troppo, Ludwig."


End file.
